


"Mm do you mind if I sit down?"

by whinychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo has had a lot on his plate as of late and all he wants is to forget. So he approaches Sehun to see if he would be interested in helping him out. Sehun thinks what Kyungsoo is asking for might be a little too much for him. However you try to resist Kyungsoo when he really wants something.





	"Mm do you mind if I sit down?"

Today was the start of a short vacation for the boys so most everyone had gone home. Kyungsoo's parents however were out of the country on a trip so he was just planning on hanging around at EXO's home. Kyungsoo padded out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, his body adorned in one of the over-sized sweatshirts Sehun had given him that hung down to his thighs and a pair of of black socks that came up to his shin. His dark hair was a mess on his head, he ran his fingers through it slowly as he looked around trying to decide if he was going to make food or order. When his eyes fell on the table he saw that Sehun was sitting there in a pair of short black shorts and shirt with the sleeves cut off. He ran his eyes over the maknae and then cleared his throat, "Have you eaten?"

Sehun brought his eyes up from his phone and the sight he was met with caused his heart to skip a beat. It was as if every time he saw Kyungsoo the compact singer got even more beautiful. He allowed his eyes to scan Kyungsoo's legs and then swiftly his tongue darted out over his lips. Sehun then quietly said, "No I haven't yet, do you want to order something? No one else is home. Suho-hyung was the only one left and he left right after we woke up this morning." There was a lump in Sehun's throat as his eyes kept traveling to Kyungsoo's thighs, he tried to take in a deep breath. "Is that the sweatshirt I bought you?" 

"Yeah because I don't feel like cooking, and yes it is. It's so comfortable." Suddenly finding out he was alone with Sehun was causing his mind to run wild. Kyungsoo had been under so much stress lately and he wanted a release more than anything but everyone who usually helped him out was gone. Kyungsoo gave himself a moment to take in the sight of the young rapper, studying his features. Kyungsoo had always been attracted to Sehun but he had never bothered to tell the younger member. Kyungsoo found his eyes traveling to Sehun's hands and his mind started to wander, wondering how they would feel around his throat. He took a moment to breathe and then walked over to Sehun, leaning against his chair and draping his arm over the taller boy's broad shoulder. "Are you going to call or should I?"

When Kyungsoo leaned against his chair Sehun swallowed thickly, the faded smell of Kyungsoo's cologne most likely from the previous day was filling his nostrils. He leaned his head on Kyungsoo and said, "I can call if you want hyung and just ask for a variety of things." Sehun couldn't help but smile when Kyungsoo put his arm around his shoulders, shivering as Kyungsoo's fingertips came to rest on his skin. Chanyeol's words were ringing through his head, 'Just tell him how you feel Sehun, you'll never know until you do' Sehun was wondering if maybe Chanyeol was right and this time alone with the tiny vocalist was his chance. He brought one of his arms and wrapped it around Kyungsoo's waist bringing him a little closer. "That shirt really does look so good on you. I did a great job." He tilted his head so that he could grin up at Kyungsoo. 

"That sounds good to me." Kyungsoo grinned to himself when he felt Sehun's arm wrap around his waist, looking down at the youngest member. A slight blush hit his cheeks when Sehun complimented how he looked in the sweater, "Thank you, I wear them all quite a lot. I even have socks to go with each one, and you know it's not often I put a lot of thought into my look." Kyungsoo was already tired of standing but also he found himself continuously glancing at Sehun's lap, "Mm do you mind if I sit down?" 

When Kyungsoo told him that he had actually gone to the lengths of getting socks that matched what he had gotten him Sehun couldn't stop smiling. Sehun was looking through his phone trying to find the number to the take out place when he heard Kyungsoo's question. Sehun didn't look up and instead simply replied "Of course not", leaning back in his chair and bring his phone closer to his face with his free hand. Once he finally found the number he pressed call, turning his attention to the wall as he waited for someone to pick up. 

Kyungsoo pulled his sweatshirt down a little bit and then sat down in Sehun's lap turning himself sideways a little bit so that he could look at Sehun. His teeth sank into his lower lip and he very carefully brought his hands up and put his arms around Sehun's neck. Sehun's lap was even more comfortable than Kyungsoo had remembered. He adjusted himself again making sure that if Sehun wanted to touch his thighs he very well could. He heard a barely audible gasp escape Sehun's mouth before the younger idol began to order their food. Kyungsoo began to play with the nape of Sehun's neck absent mindedly, leaning himself so that his full weight was against Sehun's lap. 

Sehun could barely finish the phone call without choking on his own breath. He was trying his best not to let out a groan as Kyungsoo played with the back of his neck like that. When Kyungsoo had asked if he minded if he sat down he assumed the older singer was going to pull himself up a chair. Sehun was relieved when he hung up the phone, reaching and setting it down on the table behind the small singer. He brought one of his hands to hold the small of Kyungsoo's back, smiling up at him. "This is not what I had in mind, but I'm not complaining." It was nice to see this affectionate side of Kyungsoo, especially when there wasn't anyone else to come interrupt it. "They said it will be about twenty minutes." Sehun swallowed thickly as his gaze traveled to Kyungsoo's thighs once again before moving up and coming to rest on the older member's lips. The full weight of Kyungsoo on his lap was causing him to have to try and control himself, because all his mind wanted to do was grab Kyungsoo's waist and pull him closer.

Kyungsoo was chewing on the inside of his cheek at this point, one of his legs crossed over top of the other. He carefully reached and took Sehun's free hand that was now awkwardly resting on the arm of the chair and placed it on his thigh. He looked down into Sehun's eyes and said, "This is more comfortable than those chairs and besides that I can't sit on them right now." He looked down at Sehun's hand and saw that the younger rapper could easily grab almost his entire thigh with his one hand. Kyungsoo inhaled deeply and then leaning in closer to Sehun, "You have really big hands, either that or I'm just small." He inhaled a deep breath to keep himself from saying what he really wanted to say and then reached with one of his hands and gently touched Sehun's cheek. He let out a quiet laugh and then smiled down at Sehun again. He could tell there was something on Sehun's mind so after taking a moment to stare at him Kyungsoo quietly said, "What're you thinking about?" 

His ears started to turn red almost immediately after his hand was placed on Kyungsoo's thigh. He found himself trying to figure out what Kyungsoo could mean by saying he couldn't sit in their kitchen chairs but his mind was coming up blank. When the compact singer commented about the size of his hands Sehun reached down and gently squeezed Kyungsoo's thigh and said, "I think you're just small compared to me hyung." When Kyungsoo touched his cheek the maknae's eyes fell shut and his tongue slid out over his lips. "Touching you." Sehun thought he was thinking that in his mind so when the words left his lips his entire face started to turn red and he brought his hand that had been on the small of Kyungsoo's back up to cover his face. "Hyung I'm so sorry that's not what I meant I swear." Sehun inhaled deeply and then shook his head as he apologized again, he knew this had not been what Chanyeol had in mind when he gave him the advice to just tell Kyungsoo how he felt. 

As he felt Sehun squeeze his thigh he couldn't help the small noise of content that escaped him because of how strong Sehun's grip was. A care free laugh escaped the singer's throat and then he said, "Maybe I'm not small but you're just a giant." Kyungsoo found his eyes watching Sehun's tongue and he couldn't the chill that ran down his spine from his own thoughts. When Sehun let slip that he was thinking about touching him Kyungsoo genuinely had his own breath knocked out of him as that had been the last thing he would have expected. Kyungsoo finally pulled himself together and brought one of his hands up to pull Sehun's hand down, "Don't be sorry Sehun, instead why don't you just do it. You're already touching my thigh aren't you?" Kyungsoo's voice was calm, he didn't want to overwhelm Sehun but finding out the maknae's true desire had sent Kyungsoo's mind wandering. He brought both of his hands up and rested them on Sehun's chest, his eyes meeting Sehun's before lowering his voice and saying, "In fact, I want you to."

When Kyungsoo suggested that Sehun just go ahead and touch him the maknae had to take a moment to pull himself together. His fingers that were already gripping Kyungsoo's thigh slowly begin to trail along the soft skin of it, exploring now. The deep tone to Kyungsoo's voice caused Sehun to have to close his eyes and bite down on his lower lip, opening them back up after taking a moment. His eyes began to darken when Kyungsoo brought both of his hands to touch him. The look on Kyungsoo's face when he told Sehun he wanted him too was both innocent and incredibly lustful it easily took Sehun's breath away. Sehun slid his hand up Kyungsoo's hand a little bit further bringing his other hand to rest on Kyungsoo's ass over top of his sweatshirt. "Your skin is so soft." Sehun slid Kyungsoo even closer to his body after grabbing the singer's ass. It felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest every time he moved. He gripped Kyungsoo's thigh again, this time with a little bit more force, before allowed his other hand to take a tighter hold on the singer's ass. "You have such a nice ass." Sehun's voice was almost a whine when he said that, his face leaning in even closer to Kyungsoo's now.

A soft whimper escaped Kyungsoo’s full lips from the strength with which Sehun grabbed his ass. Kyungsoo arched his back so that his ass pushed against Sehun’s large hand. As he felt Sehun’s hand moving further up his thigh he allowed his eyes to fall shut for just a moment. Sehun was so close now that Kyungsoo could feel the young rapper’s breath against his face. In a cute way Kyungsoo tilted his head, moving so that there was barely any space between his lips and Sehun’s, “I want you to take what you want from me Sehun, please.” One of Kyungsoo’s hands slid down from Sehun’s chest and then came to rest in the lanky male’s crotch. Kyungsoo could feel his own cock starting to get harder between his legs, his teeth sank into his lip because he knew it would push right against his sweatshirt and be very obvious. He took a moment to adjust himself on he younger male’s lap, as he did so he made sure to roll his hips rhythmically. His head was swimming with ideas of all the things he wanted Sehun to do to him. Kyungsoo wanted to see how far he could convince Sehun to go with him. He wanted to know what kind of darkness lurked beneath the maknae’s typical pure innocence.

Sehun's mouth was hanging open slightly after feeling Kyungsoo's hand come to rest on his bulge, almost immediately he started to get hard. As he felt Kyungsoo's hips move on his lap and his teeth sank into his lip, he finally nodded in response to Kyungsoo's words. He went to grabbed the smaller singer by his shirt not realizing that when he pulled Kyungsoo forward it had caused Kyungsoo's shirt to raise up. He closed his eyes and crashed his lips to Kyungsoo's desperately, moving his hands so that one of them was on each of the other member's thighs. Sehun tilted his head and deepened the kiss gently pushing his hips up against Kyungsoo's body. He pulled away to catch his breath and allowed his eyes to scan Kyungsoo's body. That's when he glanced down and saw Kyungsoo's semi erect cock resting between his beautiful thighs. Sehun's breath got caught up in his throat and a crimson color immediately began to consume his entire face and his ears. He found himself having to tear his eyes from Kyungsoo's cock. Immediately he hung his head and quietly he said, "I'm sorry hyung I didn't mean to" he brought one of his hands up to cover his mouth, the other still holding Kyungsoo's thigh. 

After Sehun's lips met his own Kyungsoo finally closed his eyes, completely ignoring the fact that Sehun had pulled his shirt up. When Sehun pulled away from the kiss Kyungsoo's eyes flew open, a small moan escaping him when he felt Sehun's eyes fall right on his cock. Kyungsoo brought his eyes up to Sehun's face, he had to admitted the harsh blushing the maknae was doing was incredibly attractive to him. He enjoyed seeing that he had an affect on the young rapper. "Sehun," Kyungsoo's voice was velvety smooth with its same rich tone to it "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to show me how the fact I did that makes you feel." Kyungsoo could feel his desperation for dominance seeping through but at this point he didn't care. He wanted Sehun to talk down to him. He wanted Sehun to grab him and tell him that his behavior was inappropriate. He wanted Sehun to smack him across the face and tell him that he should learn some manners. He wanted Sehun to punish him for his behavior. He slowly gripped Sehun's bulge in his palming, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I want you to use me." He then used his free hand to bring Sehun's chin up and then pressed his lips to the younger's allowing his eyes to fall shut again. 

Sehun's breath got away from him when Kyungsoo grabbed his chin and kissed him the way that he did. Kyungsoo didn't know it but that was something that Sehun had wanted for an incredibly long time. Sehun brought one of his hands to grab Kyungsoo's face, teasing the older singer's bottom lip with his teeth softly. Thoughts were running through the maknae's mind about whether or not he was even capable of Kyungsoo's request. Finally he pulled back from the kiss, his hand still keeping it's rough grip on Kyungsoo's face. Sehun moved his body so that he was leaning back in his seat, looking at the compact vocalist's face, "Soo I really don't think I'm the right person for this." He started to chew on his lower lip out of nerves as he looked at Kyungsoo, afraid he was going to drive Kyungsoo away with his words. He brought his hand that was gripping Kyungsoo's thigh and cupped his ass with it. The feeling of Kyungsoo's ass caused his cock to start pushing against his shorts even more obviously now. Another wave of color flooded to his face as he knew that Kyungsoo would be able feel it. 

When Kyungsoo felt Sehun grab him like that he knew that even though the rapper was conflicted the one truth that remained was that Sehun wanted him. Kyungsoo could see the darkness lurking in Sehun’s eyes, and after a moment he finally decided to speak up. “Unless you try if you’ll never know for sure.” His voice was thick when he spoke, his tongue sliding along his full lower lip. He then leaned in closer to Sehun’s ear and quietly said, “I’m the perfect person to experiment with.” For a moment Kyungsoo moved to adjust himself and that’s when he felt Sehun’s erection pressed against him now becoming completely aware of how hard the maknae was. Kyungsoo then began to roll his hips grinding himself against Sehun’s bulge, quiet moans escaping his full lips. He knew that Sehun’s size was impressive but feeling it pressed up against him was something completely different entirely. It was fueling his desperation even further, his teeth sank into his bottom lip as he rolled his hips down harder, “S-Sehun.”

After hearing Kyungsoo moan his name like that Sehun lost any will he had to resist Kyungsoo. Sehun grabbed the older singer by his thighs and made him face him, pulling even closer into his lap. His teeth sank into his bottom lip as his hands gripped Kyungsoo's thighs tight, taking a moment to admire how much of Kyungsoo's thighs his hands could cover. Sehun then leaned in and his lips found their way to Kyungsoo's neck, his teeth ghosting along the small singer's skin in a teasing manner. Finally Sehun started to gently suck the tender skin of Kyungsoo's neck, his grasp on Kyungsoo's thighs tightening as his teeth finally sank into Kyungsoo's neck. He was intoxicated by the smell of Kyungsoo's cologne and the feeling of the singer's skin against his lips, slowly he allowed his mouth to move up and now his lips were teasing Kyungsoo's jawline gently. Sehun couldn't take much more so finally he began to grind his hips up against Kyungsoo's ass, careful to make sure that Kyungsoo could feel every single movement. Sehun brought one of his hands up slowly and took a hold of Kyungsoo's chin, "Does that feel good?" His voice was deeper than before and there was an undertone to it that contained more confidence. 

A small whimper escaped Kyungsoo when Sehun spoke to him like that and he did his best to nod his head while in Sehun's grasp. One of Kyungsoo's hands slid in between them and slowly the older singer began to stroke the outline of Sehun's cock, moaning softly. He leaned in and kissed before pulling back and quietly saying, "There's something I want to do." Kyungsoo then slid himself back in Sehun's lap, his eyes never once leaving the young rapper's own. He pulled his hand off his Sehun's bulge and then rested on of his hands on each of Sehun's thighs before dropping down to his knees in front of the maknae's chair. He looked up at Sehun with that wide eyed innocent expression on his face, his tongue gliding over his lips slowly. Then once he was situated on his knees he used his hands to push Sehun's legs apart, finally he tore his eyes away from Sehun's to look down at the younger member's bulge his mouth starting to practically water from anticipation. Kyungsoo leaned closer to Sehun and slowly began to press teasing open mouthed kisses along the outline of his cock, his eyes traveling back up to meet Sehun's. Kyungsoo slid one of his hands along Sehun's thigh, slipping underneath the maknae's shorts and teasing him over top of his briefs. 

Sehun couldn't remember the last time something made him feel as good as it did when Kyungsoo mouthed at his cock like that. Very gently Sehun pushed his hips up a few times, trying to keep himself composed because the way Kyungsoo was staring at him was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Looking at Kyungsoo on his knees like that, all Sehun could think was that that's exactly where he belonged. Since it was obvious to him what Kyungsoo wanted to try, Sehun took the initiative and slid one of his hands under the waistband of his pants. After stroking himself for a moment just to tease Kyungsoo Sehun finally pushed both his briefs and shorts down pulling his cock out and just barely holding the base. He watched intently at how close Kyungsoo's mouth was to him, gently he rubbed the tip of his cock against the singer's full lips groaning from the feeling. After a moment Sehun finally spoke up, his voice soft but also deep and assertive, "Stick out your tongue." He looked down into Kyungsoo's eyes, taking a better grip of his shaft at this point. Once Kyungsoo had obliged his request Sehun couldn't help the wicked sparkle that had invaded his eyes, his own tongue darting over his lips. He reached and tangled his free hand into Kyungsoo's hair gripping it tight before smacking his cock onto Kyungsoo's tongue. 

Kyungsoo's cock was starting to throb between his legs as Sehun's impressive cock continued to smack against his tongue. After a few more times Kyungsoo allowed his tongue to start teasing the slit of Sehun's cock, before he wrapped his lips around the head of Sehun's cock. He started to bob his head slowly, letting out a few quiet moans before taking Sehun further down his throat. Kyungsoo's eyes never once left Sehun's, not even when they started to water because of how far Sehun's cock was already down his throat. He took one of his hands and wrapped his fingers around the base of Sehun's cock, starting to stroke him slowly as he hollowed out his cheeks sucking harder on the young rapper's cock now. Kyungsoo watched as Sehun's mouth fell open and a breathy moan left the younger member's throat. He couldn't have been more pleased with himself, he slid his mouth down further trying to see how much of Sehun he could handle. His eyes were watering even worse now and his fingers were digging into the soft skin of Sehun's impressive thighs. 

The moment Kyungsoo started to stroke him he had immediately wanted to thrust his hips into the singer's mouth but he resisted. As Kyungsoo's fingers dug into his skin the young rapper allowed his head to fall back one of his hands traveling up and running through his own hair. Another moan left him this time much louder than the last, and seemingly more desperate, this time "Kyungsoo" accompanied Sehun's moan. Finally he slowly lifted his head back up, his eyes locking back onto Kyungsoo's dark chocolate ones mesmerized by the way the fluorescent lights shone in them. The next moment it was as if something inside of Sehun finally snapped. Sehun's entire palm gripped the back of Kyungsoo's head and he began to push it down. He could tell Kyungsoo was trying to relax his throat and he couldn't help but smirk as the compact vocalist tried to accommodate his cock. Sehun watched the tears stream down Kyungsoo's face, impressed when he felt the older male's mouth right at his base. "You look so pretty when you cry for me." Sehun's voice was raspy as he said this, his cock beginning to throb because Kyungsoo's throat was such a perfect fit for it. Sehun's breathing was becoming more labored as he slowly began to roll his hips up into Kyungsoo's mouth. "Such a good boy" Sehun whispered softly, pulling Kyungsoo's mouth off of his cock so the older could breathe for just a moment before pushing his mouth right back down. 

Kyungsoo was at a loss for words because of how quickly Sehun's demeanor had changed, his own cock throbbing without even being touched between his thighs. When Sehun pulled his mouth off he was going to say something but then the younger decided to push his mouth right back onto his cock. His hands had both moved back and fingers were digging so intensely into Sehun's thighs he was certain he was going to leave bruises on them. Kyungsoo began bobbing his head more desperately, the tears were still flowing and there were soft gagging noises leaving his throat. Even when he heard Sehun's phone ring and the younger let go of his head Kyungsoo continued to suck his cock just the same. He wanted nothing more than to make Sehun feel so good that he can't resit coming all over him. As Sehun answered the phone in a calm voice Kyungsoo's mouth worked the head of the rapper's cock, trying to keep his own moans bottled up. Kyungsoo then began forcing his mouth all the way down Sehun's cock and then pulling back off again quickly, wanting Sehun to feel more intensity. He watched as the maknae's eyes rolled back into his head and then Sehun bit down on his own bottom lip to keep himself from audibly moaning. Kyungsoo listened as Sehun confirmed that the delivery guy would be there in just a few moments, and if it weren't for the fact his mouth were full of cock he would be smirking. 

“Soo maybe you should stop until he leaves.” Both of Sehun’s hands were on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, his head falling back again as he slowly pushed his hips into the singer’s mouth. A soft moan escaped Sehun’s soft lips as he felt Kyungsoo’s tongue teasing him. “K-kyungsoo come on.” There was a slight whine to the maknae’s voice as he slowly tried to pulled Kyungsoo off, but the older was clearly having no part in it. Sehun’s eyes met Kyungsoo’s and he quietly pleaded, “You can’t be serious Soo-ah hyung what if he sees?” However all Kyungsoo was doing was staring at him with his cock in his mouth. Sehun grabbed the back of Kyungsoo’s head and thrusted his cock into the tiny singer’s mouth a few times out of pure frustration. Sehun allowed his eyes to fall shut as he gave into the sensations Kyungsoo’s mouth was providing him. He was sure that once the delivery guy actually showed up Kyungsoo would come to his senses and stop. No sooner than he thought that he heard the front door open he tried to pull Kyungsoo’s mouth off of his cock with no success. His cheeks immediately started to turn a deep crimson color, sliding his chair closer to the table to his lap couldn’t be seen at all. As the man walked in Sehun nodded to him and slid his credit card across the table, trying to keep his body from reacting to Kyungsoo's mouth. The only solace he took in all of this was that unless you were sitting where Sehun was you wouldn't be able to see Kyungsoo. 

The older singer was enjoying himself too much, the idea of how much Sehun was having to hold back turning him on even more. Kyungsoo began to bob his head harder along Sehun’s cock, his tongue teasing along the shaft. His fingers that were holding Sehun’s thighs were now moving up even higher, feeling along his soft skin. He pulled his mouth off and began to just suck the head of Sehun’s cock, using his tongue to move along the slit. Kyungsoo then brought one of his hands up and started to stroke the base of Sehun’s cock making sure his mouth worked his head intensely. He couldn’t believe how good Sehun’s cock tasted and that was one of the biggest things driving his desperation for Sehun’s cum. When he heard Sehun let out an audible moan in the middle of telling the delivery man to just set their food on the table he could just picture the look on the maknae’s face. Kyungsoo hollowed out his cheeks again and pulled his hand off of Sehun’s cock, taking the entire thing down his throat. He heard the door to their house shut and he swirled his tongue along Sehun’s head slowly, his eyes now averted from the maknae. Kyungsoo didn’t know what would happen next but something was telling him that Sehun was not going to just forget that that had happened.

Sehun’s face was so hot that he could physically feel the heat, even his ears were tainted a reddish color. One of his impressive hands was covering his mouth and his eyes were wide and so dark they resembled a galaxy. His free hand reached down and took a hold of Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling the singer’s mouth completely off of his rock hard cock. Without a single word Sehun a stood up from his chair, kicking it back behind him with a bit of force. He was now standing looming over Kyungsoo, his cock right in the older singer’s face. He stared down at Kyungsoo for a moment thinking about what had just happened. Sehun then reached down and took a hold of Kyungsoo’s hair again, yanking him to his feet. No sooner than he had Kyungsoo standing he spun the smaller singer so that his back was to him. He reached his slender fingers and took a light grasp on Kyungsoo’s throat. He suddenly remembered his conversation with Chanyeol about how he handled Jongin when Jongin acted out of turn. Sehun then leaned in to Kyungsoo’s ear and whispered in a stern voice, “I think you know you’ve done something wrong.” Sehun kissed along Kyungsoo’s ear lobe before softly nibbling the skin and letting out groan. He then slowly pushed his hips forward against Kyungsoo, his free hand moving to press against Kyungsoo’s back bending him over the table and leaned down to quietly say, “I’m going to have to punish you now.”

Sehun's words had sent chills throughout Kyungsoo's entire body, the cool table top against his face adding to the stimulation. Every time he breathed he was reminded of Sehun's slender fingers that rested against his throat. Kyungsoo pushed his ass back against Sehun, needing to feel the young rapper's cock pressed against him. "I understand. I'm sorry." There was a wicked gleam dancing throughout Kyungsoo's chocolate eyes. His teeth sank into his bottom lip as he felt Sehun's hand move down and pull his sweatshirt up to expose his skin. When Sehun reached and exposed his skin so quickly like that Kyungsoo's tongue darted over his own lips. He let out a soft groan as he felt Sehun grind himself against him, his body tensing up the slightest bit as he felt Sehun's hands ghosting along his ass. His breath got caught in his throat when Sehun's free hand grabbed him roughly. Kyungsoo let out a over the top moan when Sehun leaned down and in a deep gruff voice told him, "You better be sorry." A soft whine left Kyungsoo as his cock twitched between his legs, slowly beginning to grind his hips against Sehun desperate to feel the younger member's skin against his own. He then felt Sehun's hand move to the back of his neck, pushing his face down against the table. The anticipation Sehun's hand all over his ass was causing was starting to drive him mad, he couldn't wait to see what the taller male had in store for him. 

A playful smirk was tugging at the corner of Sehun's lips as he pushed his hips against Kyungsoo, biting his lip as his cock rubbed against the small singer's bare skin. One of Sehun's hands then slid from Kyungsoo's ass up his back before settling into his hair and pulling his head up. Slowly Sehun continued to grind himself against Kyungsoo, finally he pulled his hand back counting to three in his head before he brought his hand to harshly collide with Kyungsoo's skin. The sound the filled the room only proved to build Sehun's confidence as not even a moment later his hand collided with Kyungsoo's ass again. His cock twitched as it was pressed against Kyungsoo and Sehun's smirk grew wider, knowing just how much Kyungsoo would have felt that. This time Sehun waited a few moments in silence, rolling his hips against Kyungsoo before bringing his hand back and smacking the older's ass as hard as he could. "Your skin really is so soft," Sehun leaned down and whispered into Kyungsoo's ear, pressing a kiss to the skin before saying, "and so pretty when it's all red." His hand pulled back and this time when he his hand collided with Kyungsoo it was he who moaned, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

Sehun's moan sent chills down Kyungsoo's spine, a whimper escaping his own full lips as he continued to feel the sting of Sehun's hand. His eyes rolled back in his head as he arched his back, anticipating Sehun's next contact with his skin. His cheeks were flushed from the maknae's words about his skin and from how helpless he was feeling. "F-fuck." Kyungsoo moaned out as he tried to push his ass desperately against Sehun's cock. Just as Sehun's hand finally hit him again he felt the younger member's free hand grab the back of his neck, groaning as Sehun's hard cock pressed against him. Kyungsoo couldn't believe how natural Sehun seemed to be at this, if his head weren't in such a fog he'd be praising the maknae. Kyungsoo moaned Sehun's name once more, lifting his head of for just a moment before laying it back down onto the table.

"Is that what you want?" Sehun pushed his hips against Kyungsoo a little bit harder making sure he could feel his erection against him. His voice was soft but there was a sternness to it, "Do you really think that's what you deserve?" Sehun leaned down and pressed a few open mouthed kisses along Kyungsoo's spine. The hand that was on the back of Kyungsoo's neck was now trailing lovingly along the smaller singer's side. He bit down on the skin of Kyungsoo's back, tenderly sucking on it fully prepared to leave a mark. Sehun found the idea of leaving marks on Kyungsoo's skin incredibly erotic, as he brought his hand back to smack Kyungsoo's ass again he bit down harder on the tender skin of the singer's back. As he moved his mouth to another spot on the compact vocalist's skin he found himself staring at the precious mark with pride. He began to roll his hips a little bit harder, this time when he brought his hand away he smacked the older singer multiple times in a row, the noise it made causing him to moan again. 

Kyungsoo was moaning loudly at this point, Sehun’s name falling from his lips each time the younger’s hand came in contact with his skin. He could feel tingling on his back from Sehun’s teeth and lips attacking his smooth skin. Sehun’s cock pressed up against his bare skin was driving him so wild that he could feel his hole getting slick. A drawn out whine left the older singer’s lips and he continued to grind himself back against Sehun desperately. Kyungsoo could feel his skin stinging even more with each swat of Sehun’s hand. Just when he was about to moan again Sehun’s teeth sank into his skin causing him to whimper and arch his back. In that moment he felt an overwhelming sense of belonging to the maknae and all it was doing was turning him on more than he already had been. He was torn from his thoughts when Sehun yanked Kyungsoo's head up and leaned to growl into his ear, “I said is that what you want?” A whine escaped Kyungsoo's full lips before he quietly said, “Yes I want it please.” Kyungsoo felt Sehun push his cock against him harder now, feeling the younger rapper’s precum smearing on his skin.

A smirk continues to curl Sehun's mouth as his hand gently rubs Kyungsoo's skin in between each hit he administers. "Good boy." Sehun purrs out as Kyungsoo finally responds to his question. His mouth made its way back to Kyungsoo's back, quite a few pretty marks littering his smooth skin now. Sehun's next hit was just the slightest bit harder than they had been and he bucked his hips forward even harder, moaning when he felt the table move forward a little because of his force. Kyungsoo's constant string of noises was just driving Sehun even more, he had never heard anything so sexy. Sehun's hand was now lovingly stroking Kyungsoo's bright red skin, as he listened to Kyungsoo's whimpers turn into an almost yelping sound he could tell the older member was reaching his limit. He grabbed Kyungsoo's ass with his hand squeezing it lightly. Finally Sehun grabbed the back of Kyungsoo's neck, pulling the tiny vocalist back into an upright position and spinning him around to look at him. Tears were streaming down Kyungsoo's cheeks and Sehun leaned in and kissed them away. He brought one of his hands up and stroked the back of it along Kyungsoo's cheek. "You're so beautiful." He then took a light hold on the front of Kyungsoo's throat and effortlessly brought him down onto his knees. Sehun's smirk grew wider as he took his cock into his hand, pushing it against Kyungsoo's full lips, "Open up."

His eyes fell shut when Sehun stroked his cheek, Sehun's touch made him feel safe and warm. Kyungsoo was now on his knees, staring up at Sehun with his wide eyes, his tongue gliding along his bottom lip. He obediently opened his lips when Sehun told him to, taking the young rapper's cock between them eagerly. He hollowed out his cheeks as he skillfully worked Sehun's cock, his eyes still locked onto the younger member's own. Sehun's pre-cum was all he could taste and he loved it. One of Kyungsoo's hands had slipped back and was gripping Sehun's ass as tightly as his delicate hands could. As Kyungsoo started to deep throat Sehun's impressive cock he couldn't help but moan around it when the maknae grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down, telling him to "Drink up." Kyungsoo teased Sehun's shaft with his tongue, his eyes starting to tear up as Sehun's cock hit the back of his throat. He could feel Sehun's cock throbbing in his mouth and it caused his grip on the rapper to tighten. Kyungsoo's own cock was leaking precum all over his thighs, he couldn't stay still so he was consistently squirming where he knelt. He knew Sehun was getting closer from the moans leaving his throat so he started to bob his head harder on the younger's cock, tears almost to the point of flowing from his eyes because of how Sehun's cock was stretching the back of his throat. 

When Kyungsoo began to work more desperately on Sehun's cock he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer. He grabbed Kyungsoo's head with both of his hands and started to fuck his mouth relentlessly, staring down into his beautiful eyes. Sehun's hip thrusts growing rougher with each passing moment, making sure his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo's throat. "K-kyungsooo" Sehun's voice was deep but there was a softness to it as this moan fell from his lips. Sehun's whole body was starting to tense up and he could hardly keep his focus on Kyungsoo because he was so close his vision was starting to blur. He quickly pulled his cock out of Kyungsoo's mouth. One hand now holding the back of Kyungsoo's head, his other hand now stroking his impressive cock quickly. "Close your eyes." Sehun's command was stern, his grip on the back of Kyungsoo's head tightening. Sehun finally reached the point where he couldn't hold on any longer and his cum started to shoot out all over Kyungsoo's pretty face. He was thankful he hadn't closed his own eyes because he had never seen anything as sensual as the scene playing out before him. His own breathing was quick and every other moan from his mouth was Kyungsoo's name, his fingers gently rubbing the back of Kyungsoo's head now. Once he was finally satisfied with how absolutely covered Kyungsoo's face was he wiped the excess off of his cock with his hand, tucking himself back into his briefs. He then pushed his fingers which were covered in cum into Kyungsoo's mouth, smirking when the older singer immediately started to suck on them. When he finally pulled his fingers from Kyungsoo's mouth he stared down at him and said, "You look so pretty, I think I'll take a picture."

The tiny singer immediately nodded his head when Sehun said he was going to take a picture of him. There was so endearing to him about Sehun thinking he looked so good like this that he needed a picture. When Sehun told him to get ready for the picture he didn't know what to do so he tilted his head slightly, his usual small half smile appeared and one of his hands came up to make a peace sign beside his face. He felt Sehun reach and wipe the cum off but only from his eyes, when he finally could open his eyes he saw Sehun once again offering him his fingers. Kyungsoo's thick lips parted and he took Sehun's fingers between them, sucking the cum off of them eagerly. A soft moan escaping his mouth as he made sure the rapper's fingers were completely clean. Kyungsoo was staring up at Sehun's face now, he had never seen anyone so beautiful before. "You taste good." Kyungsoo said quietly as he gave Sehun a soft smile, finding himself turned on by the face his face was still covered in Sehun's cum. 

A small chuckle left Sehun as he said, "Thank you" then after he studied Kyungsoo's face for a few more moments he said, "I want to do something and then I'll get you all cleaned up, baby boy." Once Kyungsoo nodded that he understood Sehun knelt down so that he was now at Kyungsoo's level, his knees sinking to the floor. He reached up and wiped some of the cum off of Kyungsoo's full cheek onto his fingers and then quietly said, "I want you to spread your legs for me, okay?" smiling softly when Kyungsoo immediately fulfilled his request. With his free clean hand he pulled Kyungsoo's sweatshirt up and said, "Hold this up so we don't get it dirty." Sehun would have said to take it off but there was something about seeing Kyungsoo in that sweatshirt that drove him wild. Carefully Sehun slid his cum covered fingers between Kyungsoo's gently teasing Kyungsoo's hole with them. The immediate moans this managed to illicit from the older singer only fueled Sehun's desire. "Are you ready baby?" After Kyungsoo answered yes Sehun slowly pushed one of his fingers into Kyungsoo's tight hole leaning in and soothingly kissing the compact vocalist's neck. 

As Sehun's finger pressed into him Kyungsoo couldn't help his whines and hard breathing as he squirmed because of the feeling. When Sehun's finger finally pushed completely inside of him the older singer let out a deep moan of the maknae's name follow by a string of curse words. Just as he was adjusting to the first finger Sehun slowly began to add his second, Kyungsoo was panting hard at his point his eyes squeezed shut. He felt Sehun's second finger almost completely inside of him and a drawn out whimper that turned into a moan fell from his lips. Kyungsoo started trying to ride Sehun's fingers almost immediately, his hips unable to remain still. Out of nowhere Sehun sank his teeth into Kyungsoo's neck and the smaller singer let out a whiny moan, tilting his head to expose his skin better. Then without any warning Kyungsoo felt Sehun pushing his two fingers further into him, crooking them to try and find Kyungsoo's sweet spot. Kyungsoo's own cock was twitching and still leaking precum here and there between his legs, he knew there would be a decent wet spot on the floor where he had knelt. Kyungsoo's hips started to move even harder, desperate for Sehun's fingers to fuck him.

Sehun made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue and then his lips moved up to Kyungsoo's ear, "You need to stay still or I'm going to take my fingers out. Do you understand?" Sehun pressed a lazy kiss to Kyungsoo's ear before he softly sank his teeth into the tender skin. When Kyungsoo stopped moving Sehun immediately praised him, sliding one of his hands down and brushing his thumb along the tip of Kyungsoo's neglected cock slowly. Sehun kept his fingers crooked and slowly began to move them in and out of Kyungsoo's tight hole. The way Kyungsoo's breathing kept getting harder and faster and then proceeded to go back to soft and slow was already turning Sehun on again. As Sehun's movements became faster he heard an obscenely loud moan leave Kyungsoo and that's when he knew he was hitting the right spot, he continued the same motion over and over. Kyungsoo's moans were so loud now that they were drowning out any and everything else but the maknae didn't mind. The moment Kyungsoo took his free hand and reached to clutch Sehun's shirt, the younger member couldn't help the wicked smirk that started at his mouth and spread all the way up to his eyes. "Do you like how my cum feels in you baby?"

Kyungsoo's entire body was quivering and it was taking all the strength he had to not collapse forever against the younger male. His head nodded furiously at Sehun's question and he breathlessly said, "Y-yes." Kyungsoo was beyond flustered at his point, his cheeks were searing red and all he wanted to do was hide his face, but anywhere he tried to hide it he would make a mess. He couldn't believe this was happening but he really couldn't believe it had all gone down in their kitchen, he felt the slightest bit remorseful but it quickly passed. He was starting to feel the effects of the spanking he had received from Sehun, every small movement caused his ass sting even more than it had been. He could feel his cock throbbing between his thighs, his teeth sinking into his full bottom lip moaning as he tasted more of Sehun's cum from his lips. Just when he was finally able to catch his breath for a moment Sehun added a third finger, the tip of one of his fingers continuing to brush against his prostate causing him to cry out every time. "Sehun-ah please..." The rest of his words were lost as the younger male started to fuck him with all three of his fingers. Both of Kyungsoo's hands were gripping Sehun's shirt, and he squeezed his eyes shut because of the pleasure. 

Baekhyun had gone on his vacation a day earlier than everyone else to celebrate a birthday in the family, however he had told his parents he wanted to have some down time just by himself so he had decided to come back home today. He knew today was the start of the five day vacation they all got so he hadn't bothered calling anyone to tell them he was coming because he knew most of the members would be gone. Baekhyun fixed his bag on his shoulder when he got to the front door, quietly putting in the pass-code and then tugging out his keys to unlock the door. As soon as he stepped inside he could immediately hear someone making what sounded like a moaning noise. Baekhyun kicked off his shoes and then walked further into the house, every step further he took he could hear the moans growing louder. He started to get shy for a moment because he thought he was hearing one of the others jacking off and he felt bad for not calling. 

Baekhyun started to get closer to the bedrooms but it sounded like the noise was getting farther away now. He quickly ducked into his bedroom and put his bag down, standing for a moment to listen for the noise. Baekhyun could only faintly hear it now so he stepped back out into the hall, that's when he realized he had been wrong and it was actually coming from the kitchen. He took the turn down the hall which lead him in the direction of the kitchen, once he got to the door he paused for a moment because now on top of the moaning he heard what sounded like another voice. Baekhyun stood with his body hidden and then slowly peeked his head around the door frame, his eyes widening almost immediately. He could distinctly make out Sehun on his knees on the floor, and it appeared his broad shoulder were hiding someone else kneeling on the floor. Baekhyun's curiosity finally beat out the shyness he had been experiencing and he stepped completely into the kitchen as he walked over to Sehun his eyes fell upon who was in front of the maknae. "Sehunnie? Kyungsoo-yah?" 

Sehun completely froze when he heard Baekhyun's voice, his own teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "Hyung I can explain." Sehun's cock was rock hard again as he stilled his fingers inside of Kyungsoo, tearing his gaze from Kyungsoo and bringing it to the floor instead. He didn't think Baekhyun was going to be mad but he had never gotten caught doing something sexual by another member. Sehun was almost afraid to admit it but the fact that Baekhyun was standing in the room while his fingers were inside Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo's pretty face was covered in his cum was quite the turn on. He found himself fascinated by the amount of things he was learning about himself sexually today. He wanted to speak up again but he decided the polite thing to do was wait until Baekhyun said something."

Baekhyun's voice was soft when he spoke but there was an assertiveness to it, "Don't be sorry Sehun, I'm glad to see Kyungsoo took good care of you." A mischievous smirk took over Baekhyun's mouth, causing his cheeks to rise up. Baekhyun's eyes were dark as they took in the sight of both of the younger members on their knees. His eyes fell to Sehun's hand and he realized just what Sehun was doing, his head lifted up to study Kyungsoo's face which was twisted with pleasure and that's when he saw that Kyungsoo's face was covered in cum. "Soo-yah couldn't even go a few days without my cock, could you?" There was a very clear teasing tone to Baekhyun's singsong voice, "Chanyeol was right, cock-slut is a very fitting term for you." Baekhyun was now standing behind the maknae and slowly he reached down and ran his fingers through Sehun's hair, "I think you should keep going, Sehun." Baekhyun's own cock was already getting hard and it was rather noticeable in his sweatpants, he ran one hand down over his own bulge teasingly, his eyes now on Kyungsoo.


End file.
